Rodall Juhziz
General Rodall 'Demo' Juhziz was a GLA commander who specializes in explosives. Background This 36 year old''Generals Zero Hour'', generals.csf, GUI:BioDOBEntry_Pos8 bomb-maker of Middle Eastern ancestry is responsible for some of the most devastating terrorist attacks of the twenty-first century. General Juhziz and his organization have been tied to both the attack on the US Embassy in Cairo and the sinking of the USS Nelsen in 2012. Such bold strikes have drawn more supporters to his side, including bombers from many nations willing to sacrifice their lives for the causes of the GLA. General Juhziz lost the use of a hand in a bomb-making accident and rarely speaks to anyone outside of his own organization.Generals: Zero Hour manual Commanding the GLA Scorpion cell, 'Demo' Juhziz is a much-feared and very threatening opponent for the GLA's enemies. Army Units * All unit and structure can upgrade with Demolition * Vehicles cost more. * Rebels can place booby traps by default * Terrorists are more effective * Demolition upgrade allows to detonate units. Every unit receives this ability. * Combat cycles come with Terrorists by default. * Jarmen Kell can use demolition charges. * Scud launcher comes with high explosive missiles but cannot equip anthrax warheads. * Bomb Trucks cost less and are tougher. Buildings * Advanced demo traps instead of Demo traps (more powerful, costs less) * Scud storm uses high explosives, but lacks toxin. Limitations * No GPS Scrambler, Camouflage, Hijacker, and Saboteur * No Anthrax Beta or Toxin Shells upgrades General's Pro Effectivenesses: *All of his soldiers has demolition abilities (Booby Traps) *His Bomb Trucks are more effective, tougher and cost less and his terrorists has more detonation effects *His Demo Traps are more powerful and cost less *His High explosive warheads are more effective *His Scud Storm are more effective and more powerful explosions General's Cons (Weaknesses and Disadvantages) *He is lacking of toxin weapons *He has no Stealth Abilities *His scud storm,bomb trucks and terrorist has no any toxin effects *His Bomb trucks can only have high explosives upgrade but cannot have bio bomb upgrade *His Scud launchers can only use high explosive warheads but cannot use anthrax warheads Quotes Generals Challenge General Rodall Juhziz was sadly not included in the General Challenge, therefore, if the player chose to play the demolitions general, he/she had to beat all of the generals that are in the Challenge. The same goes for General Shin Fai, though both generals' audio files were included in the game. His Challenge is only playable using mods, which enables the challenge with complete map, audio, and a cinematic intro. It is unknown as to why his challenge was removed, though some speculate that it was due to time constraints during the game's development. Trivia *Although he is not faced in the General Challenge, according to his sound files, he referred to his Arms Dealer as a War Factory. He said: "Not my War Factory! General, this annoying habit you developed cannot continue!" suggesting his Arm Dealer was to be replaced with a War Factory of some kind. *Despite the fact that he has supposedly lost the use of a hand, he uses both in his Generals Challenge images. The left on the selection screen and the right on his defeat screen. *it is unknown if Juhziz is an Arabic name or it created as a joke (similar to Ta Hun Kwai), but the nearest Arabic name to Juhziz is (Aziz=عزيز). Gallery GenZH_Rodall_Victorious.png|Victorious GenZH_Rodall_Defeated.png|Defeated ZH Juhziz German Version.jpg|Portrait (German version) ZH Juhziz Defeat German Version.jpg|Defeated (German version) Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Generals_-_Zero_Hour_-_ALL_General_Quotes_-_Juhziz|Rodall Juhziz quotes See also *Prince Kassad, GLA Stealth general *Dr. Thrax, GLA Toxins general References Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:GLA Characters